No Happy Ending
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: She loved him unrequitedly. He loved her mildly. Happy endings never occur for a Princess and a Mafioso. Alice/Blood She pined for him, but was invisible. A Hatter and a cat just aren't meant to be. OC/Boris Rated "T" for suicide.


**Hola Alice in the Country of Hearts (Joker/Clover/Heart No Kuni No Alice)readers! This is my first fanfiction for this category and I just started reading the mangas, yesterday. But I've filled in most of the gaps through the use of technology known as the computer. I want to see more stories here! It's depressing having so few stories present... Anyway, this is a story with the pairings Alice/Blood (AAHHH! I LOVE YOU, BLOOD DUPRE!) and my OC with Boris (am I the only one that thinks he looks somewhat like Axel from Kingdom Hearts? It's the tattoos, I swear it...).**

**Karol Dupre is Blood's half-sister (back-story will eventually be written) and the closest friend of Alice. She does have a clock heart, but she's also part human due to the fact her mother was an outsider (Blood and Karol had a player for a dad). She loves her brother dearly, but hates how he treats women. Blood and Karol are almost complete opposites; Blood feigns charm, is slightly mad, and enjoys killing things while Karol is hesitant to pick up a gun (due to being somewhat human). She tries to be the peacemaker in situations and is very outspoken.**

**Sorry about the depressing atmosphere. I just felt like it was needed. **

**Anyway, my rant is over. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_He's a player; not known to be honorable or keep a woman around long enough to get more than a quick bedding before moving on with his life…"_

Even with Karol's advice on her half brother's antics, I couldn't help but fall for him. He had the greenest eyes and hair blacker than coal… No matter what I did my thought revolved around the mad Mafia boss.

"_You'll be nothing more than a faceless card to him…"_

I didn't want to believe her, but he _was_ her brother; therefore she knew him better than I did. Did that stop my love from grower ever more unrequited? No, it didn't.

"…_Fine then. It _is_ your life. Feel free to ruin it however way you want."_

She was fed up with warning me. I can still see her spinning on her heels and stomping away in utter exasperation, her long, dark, black hair swishing from side to side as she walked, her electric blue-green eyes shut tight and teeth clenched. She had been wearing a white dress and black striped stockings along with white shoes and a black top hat to match. She reminded me so much of him then, it was indescribable.

"_Alice, I love you; that is why I am warning you. I love my brother, but all he'll do is keep you around until he gets bored. When you're no longer interesting, he'll kill you…"_

I should have listened to her. She was right, she'd always be right. I was just too immature to try to listen. When he came, black top hat full of red roses and white suit that claimed my attention, I fell into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head, said I was interesting to him, that he wanted me around because I was the subject of his affection.

I ate it up.

Too bad that happy endings don't happen for a Princess and a Mafioso.

—**BREAK—**

"_Stay away from Alice, Blood. She's like a sister to me and I don't want you to violate her innocence."_

I scoffed at her; she had always tried to be the peacemaker, the one that would keep bad things from occurring. Karol was my sister (half-sister, but she nagged me none the less), and as much as I hate to admit it, she was right.

"_What did I say! She's too fragile for you!"_

I, I broke her. Alice was a beautiful porcelain doll, and I broke her. She shattered into a million pieces when I—

"_You're a horrible person! I hate the fact I'm related to you!"_

…She pushed me. Karol never pushed me. She never cried either. But the day that Alice ran from my house when she found me, in bed with a chambermaid, she was completely and entirely devastated. She cried, pushed me, and even shot at me. The bullet grazed my shoulder, a flesh wound, but Karol was never a violent person.

"_I hate you, Blood! You hear me! I HATE YOU!"_

I'd never heard her yell before. She took Alice away from me, away from Hatter mansion, and to the Red Queen's castle. Vivaldi loved Karol; everyone did (but not the same way they loved Alice). She would take care of them.

I _am_ a horrible person. How could I— she was so—

I guess that now when she's gone, I realize that I truly did love Alice. All it took were the harsh, unforgiving words of my sister and the harsh, cold reality that Alice was nothing more than a porcelain doll:

Breakable.

Huh, oh the irony.

—**BREAK—**

"_Boris! Wait up!"_

He never noticed me, not even when I stood directly in front of him. I was completely and entirely invisible. Pink never was my favorite color, but on him… I think I could learn to love it.

"_Well, Blood. I didn't know you had a little sister. How long has she been around here?"_

…My entire life, Boris… I've loved you my _entire_ life. How do you not remember the little girl that used to chase you around when you were younger? Was I invisible then as well? Did you run, but not because I gave chase? Oh, right. I remember: Pierce was always around which gave you a mouse to chase. It was never because of me…

"_I could've sworn I saw someone there… Oh well, guess I was mistaken!"_

No, I was there, _right in front of you._ How could you not see me?

"_Blood, have you seen Boris?"_

He said no.

"_Has he asked about me?"_

Once again, no. Blood always had a good shoulder to cry on. Mafia boss, shmafia hoss, Blood loved me. Well, in that twisted "you're my sister, so I won't shoot you to death with my machine gun" kind of way.

"_Give up, Kar. Boris has his eyes set on Alice. We all do…"_

Okay. Blood was a _little_ rusty around the comfort edges. I didn't cry. I just— had something in them. Yeah, a dust particle or something. No biggie.

It wasn't until _Carol_ came to Wonderland. _C_arol. With a _C_. She was an outsider, so people flocked to her, like usual. She was dressed in pink frilly clothing with red hair and baby blue eyes. Why do all the guys here fall for _blue_ eyes? What's wrong with blue-green?

"_Blood, she's the one…"_

Boris loved her, and she him. _Carol _loved cute pink things. And Boris was a cute pink thing. The two went everywhere together and did everything together. They were rarely apart. It tore me up.

"_I grow tired of Alice. She no longer satisfies me…"_

It wasn't until I heard my own brother (half-brother, but whatever) say something so harsh about such a good friend of mine that I snapped.

First, the man I love falls for another, then my own brother tosses my friend aside like trash. I should have stayed to protect Alice's already fragile heart. I _did_ warn them both, didn't I?

It was the last straw. I made her do it. No one would ever find out, because I already covered all the tracks. It would look like an accident.

I pulled the trigger and made Alice break the clock.

I was finally free.

—**BREAK—**

"_She loved you, Boris."_

I felt like a horrible person. Karol was dead, permanently, and it felt like my entire fault. I never noticed her; she was as plain as a housemaid. But now, looking back, I realize she was more than that. She always was…

"_Here we lay Karol Dupre. Her death was suicide and her clock was broken with her knowledge. She wished it."_

Every footfall I took away from the small grave holding the broken pieces of Karol's clock were heavy and painful. Carol, my lover, was waiting for me, still dressed in her cheerful pink outfit.

"_Come o-on, Boris ~!" _

Her voice was no longer sweet and her eyes no longer captivated me. When I looked at red hair and blue eyed Carol, I saw black hair and black eyed Karol, and it hurt knowing that I had some part in her death.

"_Don't blame yourself. It was her fault, her choice. Loving you was just too painful for her. You can't be blamed for not loving her too."_

Alice tried to reassure me that Karol didn't blame me. She was just tired of living. It wasn't my fault.

Then why did I feel so guilty?

"_You can't be blamed for not loving her too…"_

But now, looking back, I see that she was always there for me. She loved me, and maybe, just maybe, had she stayed long enough, I'd have loved her too.

"_Boris, I love you…"_

I can hear her voice, haunting me. She's always there, driving me insane. Everything around me reminds me of her. I realize now that I did love her. Too bad that it took her dying before I finally understood.

So I pulled the trigger and broke the clock.

A Hatter and a cat just weren't meant to be…


End file.
